


I Can Wait -For my loved one-

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: A.N.T. Farm, Hairspray (2007)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: Chyna finally sings what she feels about Fletcher, and then, a miracle happened out of nowhere on that starry sky. Set weeks after The New York ExperiANTs and based on a deleted scene from the 2007 Hairspray movie (Song: I Can Wait, sang by Nikki Blonsky as Tracy Turnblad). Flyna.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new one shot inspired by a deleted song from the 2007 Hairspray movie and set after The New York ExperiANTs. And yes, it's a Flyna story, because Olive and Fletcher broke up in the end and this is how Chyna would feel because she didn't give Fletcher a chance to be her true love.
> 
> I don't own A.N.T. Farm, because if I did, there will be no Folive. EVER.
> 
> Italics: flashback conversations  
> Bold Italics: song

Chyna Parks wasn't able to sleep right that night, thinking about a guy she took for granted.

Fletcher.

She was oblivious to his feelings for her, but he had no idea that she'd feel the same way, until he dated her best friend Olive. Sure he was her best male friend too, but she didn't know it'll end like this.

Now she knew how it feels not knowing what she had until he's gone, as a tear fell from her eyes.

" _Fletcher, since the day you showed up at my house, in a top hat and monocle, I knew I wanted you to be my friend forever."_

" _I don't care where I am, you're always going to be a part of my life."_

Those parting words still lingered in her mind and she began to sing.

 **On my own, there's no chaperone**  
**But my heart still is mine for the keeping**  
**Chyna, take a rest; you can pass this test**  
**You can still dream your dream while you're sleeping**

 _Chyna: Is that a statue of my head made out of gum?_  
_Fletcher: If it was, would you it was awesome and be flattered?_  
_Chyna: Actually, I'd think it was gross._

 **If I can just stay true**  
**To the steps I've taken**  
**It will all come through**

 **If it's fate, let it be**  
**'Cause now I see**  
**I can wait**

Chyna then got out of her room and into the roomvator, where she resumed her song.

_Fletcher: Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher Quimby are walking down the aisle.  
Chyna: That is not the code we discussed._

**Change takes time, it's a long hard climb**  
**But I'll get to the top if I'm steady**  
**And where love's concerned, well, I guess I've learned**  
**Just to trust he'll be here when he's ready**

 **If I can just stay true**  
**To the steps I've taken**  
**It will all come through**

 _Chyna: I have an idea. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner!_  
_Fletcher: We quit school and get married?_  
_Olive: Ooh! Can I be the bridesmaid?_  
_Chyna: How would that even help us?_  
_Fletcher: Married people live longer!_  
_Olive: Statistically, he is correct!_  
_Chyna: We are not getting married!_

 **I'll let fate set the day**  
**It's okay**  
**I can wait**

 _Chyna: Fletcher, I don't want things to be weird between us anymore. You're one of my best friends, and I miss you. Make me the happiest girl in the world, and say you'll forgive me?_  
_Fletcher: I do._  
_Chyna: I'm so glad things can go back to the way they were! 'Cause I love you... As a friend._  
_Fletcher: She said she loves me!_

 **Plant the tiniest seed down below**  
**Tend it well, and stand back**  
**And just watch it grow**  
**Watch me grow**

At this rate, she has stepped off the roomvator and into the roof level of the building.

 **If I can just stay true**  
**To the steps I've taken**  
**It will all come through**

_Fletcher: Don't you guys just love double dates?  
Chyna: Fletcher, this isn't a double date._

**Name the date, and say when**  
**But 'til then**  
**I can wait**

By the time the music was ending, she was near to cry. If she only told him what she really felt for him.

"Fletcher, If I can only turn back time and undo the mistakes I made, I would have said I love you sooner... I just wish you'd come back to me..."

"Chyna?"

She heard that familiar voice. Could it be?

"Fletcher?"

"It's me."

She turned around and she was not dreaming- it was indeed Fletcher! Chyna ran to his arms, shouting his name and hugged him with her head in his shoulder.

"Oh Fletcher, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I never got to tell you what I felt."

While she was crying, he stroked her back and said, "You're not sorry, I am. Because I thought leaving you guys was the only way I can forget you and move on. I was wrong, maybe after all- like that movie's tagline said it best- Nothing's as big as your first love."

"When did you ever figure that one out?"

"I watched it, and reminded me of how I liked you."

Tears were shed out in her eyes and she said, "Fletcher, please, please never leave me again. It's just not the same without you."

"I was wishing for the same thing too Chyna."

He then lifted her chin and said, "Chyna, maybe it's time for me to say it. Chyna Ann Parks, Would you be my one and only true love, my life-long girlfriend until we finally say our vows?"

She had finally dried her tears but she finally uttered out, "Yes, Yes Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby, I'd be happy to be your girlfriend, forever and always."

Fletcher then uttered out a loud "YES!" and carried her, spinning until he can't do no more. They were both happy as the full moon shone on them. Then all of a sudden someone said, "Finally!"

They stopped and saw Olive and she continued, "Well took you long enough for you to finally unlock what you feel about him, do you?"

Chyna said, "I guess you're right. But the good thing about it? We're finally boyfriend-girlfriend."

"Took you long enough Chyna! Well interesting factoid..."

While she was saying her trivia, the two paid no attention to her as they kissed at last. That was a night Chyna will never forget. She didn't care anymore how he got back to Z-Tech, but she's happy he came back for her.

(Chyna's narration)

" _Love isn't about ridiculous little words. Love is about grand gestures. Love is about airplanes pulling banners over stadiums, proposals on jumbo-trons, giant words in sky writing. Love is about going that extra mile even if it hurts, letting it all hang out there. Love is about finding courage inside of you that you didn't even know was there."_

"Hello?! I'm trying to give out some info here!"

The two were still kissing in the moonlight and were oblivious to Olive's complaint. All they care was they finally had their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> References:
> 
> -Song: "I Can Wait", sang by Nikki Blonsky as Tracy Turnblad in a deleted scene from the 2007 Hairspray movie.  
> -Chyna's voice-over narration and a line from Fletcher: Both from Little Manhattan, The former a quote from the movie and one line in Fletcher's speaking part in the latter is the movie's tagline ("Nothing's as big as your first love").


End file.
